M U D B L O O D
by LadySlythindor
Summary: When Draco discoveres a secret about himself he never wanted to know his reality is shattered. The world around him is crashing down and just who does he turn to? You guys already know
1. Prologue

_L: Rated T for now rating probably will change…(as in go up)  
_

**M U D B L O O D  
**_A prequel to the one shot Second to None_

**Prologue**

The moans and groans of a labor-stricken woman could be heard echoing out from Room 156 B of St. Mungos new maternity unit. Supposed to be the best new hospital for new mothers, but so far Narcissa wasn't impressed.

"Come on! Come on Sweetie! Push!!" The midwife whispered encouragingly into Narcissa's ear. It wasn't helping. The pain that shot through her abdomen could not be soothed with syrupy words and half hearted encouragement. She was so tired. After eight hours of labor she couldn't even see strait.

"Augh!" She cried out, clawing viciously at the sides of the bed. '_Great. More pain_.' She was writhing. It was a familiar pain though, as this was her fourth pregnancy. Mentally she scoffed._ All this pain I go through- it's excruciating!_ _And still I have not a single child to show for it_! _Three pregnancies and I am still not a mother._ Tears streamed down her blotchy face as the midwife righted her, patting her gently on the shoulder and wiping her tears before scurrying to the end of the bed and wrenching her legs apart, spread eagle.

"Okay dearie, I'm going to need you t'take a deep breath and push! Hang in there sweetie! You're almost through!" Narcisssa seethed. The midwife's words (yet again) were not helping. A shot of intense pain flooded her body and she shrieked. Three other healers trooped in with mild pain potions (as not to harm the baby) and warm wet rags for her back. '_This is ridiculous!' _she thought exasperatedly.

"WHERE IS LUCIUS!?!" She cried furiously.

As if on cue Lucius Malfoy came striding in looking far too composed for someone who was about to become a father. This irked Narcissa. _Only he could be this composed in such a situation._

Then disappointment shot through her. _Maybe he was just expecting another failed pregnancy. _Her tears fell faster as Lucius strode to her side, grabbing her hand and looked her directly in her squinted eyes. Something about his expression just screamed, "DON'T MESS THIS UP!", while at the same time whispered "Please let you AND the baby be okay". Narcissa saw this and pushed harder, squeezing Lucius's gloved hands. Her face contorted with pain.

"Almost… almost," urged the midwife. Then her eyes shot wide open and she squealed "Oooohhh It's a boy!!" Lucius's eyes lit up and a small smile graced his stoic features as he squeezed Narcissa's dainty hands before he strode to the end of the bed to look at his son. He reached the end of the bed and glanced down at the newborn his hands wide open waiting to receive the boy in his arms. But then his arms dropped and his face paled. Giant silver blue lifeless eyes stared right at him. He gaped at his son horrified.

"Oh,' gasped the midwife, "Oh dear. Cassandrah! Call a mediwizard quick!" The healer quickly fled from the room. The absence of crying from her new born told Narcissa something was horribly wrong. Narcissa moaned as she began to cry again. "No," she whispered fiercely, "No! Not again! My baby! Oh dear Merlin! Nooo!" The mediwitch dried of the hair of the lifeless boy as she tried to resuscitate the muggle way and with spells. Soon mediwizard and all sorts of medi-shamans surrounded the pulse-less little boy.

Lucius fell into a waiting chair and covered his tired eyes as he listened to Narcissa cry out again and again.

"My baby! Oh, no… No! Not my Draco!"

One week later…

Narcissa was in muggle London. She really needed a pick me up. In the seven days that had passed since her miscarriage she cried through six of them and fasted through five. She was distraught and withering away, never leaving her sleeping quarters and being forced to eat. She wanted to die. She couldn't see the point in living if she couldn't even create new life. She was utterly useless. She knew it and Lucius did as well. He hadn't glanced at her since they left St. Mungo's. He avoided her weeping form during the days and ignored her cries for him in the night.

Finally on the seventh day he sent a house elf to order her out of bed. But she was already up. She had gotten out of bed, taken a shower and ate breakfast. She was done. She wasn't going to pity herself for being childless and she wasn't going to blame herself for her children's deaths. She had tried to give them life and that was all she could do.

But that night she had a nightmare. It was the middle of the night when she heard crying. Rising from her warm sheets she slipped on her robe and slippers a wisped from her bedroom. She walking towards his crib and picked her baby up rocking him gently. The blankets were all around his face and she began to remove them. When she looked down at him she screamed. Staring right at her were the dead, lifeless grey-blue eyes of her blond little boy. She woke up at that instant and didn't sleep again. She just rolled herself into a little ball and sobbed.

The next day after her shower she decided to snap out of it. Her dreams meant nothing and she was bent on enjoying herself for once.

As she strode down the busy city streets she felt weirdly at peace. Like this was the way things were supposed to be. Kids were riding their two wheeled contraptions, muggles where gabbing away into those metal things they held to there ears and those vehicles in the roads they sped to their various destinations. A small delicate smile formed on her lips as her heals clicked away on the cobblestone sidewalk. _'Yes,' _she thought, _'everything is going to be alri-'_

_ KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!! (A/N: haha)_

A massive explosion blew Narcissa backwards. Smacking her head hard against the building behind her, she was knocked out.

The center of London was detonated. Broken hydrants gushed water everywhere, but mainly on the unconscious form of a woman whose eyes immediately flew open as she gasped for air and choked on water. Glancing around her she saw the city was in ruins. Buildings were collapsed and bodies lay strewn in the streets. A child and his dog lay in a gutter and a woman and her fiancé lay mangled hand in hand beneath the ruins of a brick building. Narcissa shuddered. Unsteadily getting up she noticed the sky. The dark mark shone bright green in the ash filled air.

Frowning she dusted herself off. She never knew what Lucius's fascination with this whole 'death eater' thing was. It all seemed quiet preposterous. Getting rid of all muggleborns wouldn't do purebloods any good. Killing them off would only make them look barbaric. And a little insane. It was all one big blood-fest to her. She had no interest in any of these nonsense antics. Steadying herself, Narcissa began searching for her wand so that she could apperate home.

After overturning multiple boulders she sat down. Still in frail health from the pregnancy, she tired easily. Sitting in the dead silence, trying to catch her breath; that's when she first heard him. She was sitting on top of a particularly large rock in front of what she assumed was a house at some point, when suddenly they started up. First softly then louder and louder till she heard a baby shrieking. Narcissa scurried about looking for the child that was wailing so she could stop its infernal crying. She followed the babes voice to an over turned crib hidden behind a crumbling wall.

Carefully she lifted the crib aside to uncover a baby who's entire being was covered with a fuzzy blue blanket. Narcissa gently lifted the child into her arms. Rocking it softly she uncovered its little pale face and nearly dropped him.

Those eyes! They stared strait at her and they were exactly like the eyes of her child from her dream. In fact this boy looked identical to her dream child. From his silky silver blond hair down to his little pruned up toes. Tears of joy streamed from her eyes. It was really him!

Narcissa spun the small child around, laughing softly, thinking how ridiculous she must look dancing amidst all this wreckage. Stopping promptly, she smiled gently down at the boy, who was giggling heartily in her arms. He really was a gift from Merlin. Finally her prayers for a child answered. She had a son! Her own beautiful little boy. Her _Draco. _Her boy wriggled sleepily in her arms.

Then she noticed a flash of white on his tiny wrist. Carefully she brought it into view, her brows furrowed with curiosity. On it was a plastic band with words written across it. It read: _Sex: Male, DOB: 7/1/86, Surname: Hartscone First Name: NA. _Narcissa blanked. Hartscone. Not Malfoy. Not hers. '_No,'_ she thought, _'No he's mine. His parents… abandoned… left him **here**! They're dead! Gone. He's my son, my little boy.' _Narcissa clutch him to her chest and frantically bounced him causing him to cry but she was too deep in thought to notice. '_I may not have birthed him but I'll make him mine. He looks like Lucius! People would never know he wasn't a pureblood. Is he even a wizard? He must be! Has to be.' _The crying became louder and Narcissa ceased her nervous bouncing, glancing softly at her surrogate son. Bundling him up, she prepared to go. She had a lot to do.

Lucius Malfoy sat in his study and stared listlessly down at the text placed in front of him. His eyes scanned the pages but contained none of the monotonous information. Sighing heavily he gaze out the massive window in front of him, at the scenic views it was charmed to portray. Though it was mid July and he was broiling in his robes, out his window he saw snow mounted trees and soft white flurries fall from gray tinted skies. This saddened him.

What if he was still the same man he was now in six months time when it actually starts snowing. None the richer or the wiser and still without an heir. He angered at this. He had to admit that he was getting a little worried. It had been three years of ceaseless trying and still he had nothing to show for it. Neither did Narcissa. He frowned. He cared for her but all the miscarriages were wearing hard on her. She rarely smiled and her overall demeanor was depressing. To put it bluntly she was awful to be around.

Constantly weeping and moaning- it was like she had given up all hope. And even on her good days you could see the torture that continuously wrenched at her heart. Though he knew she was still the same woman he loved, her eyes no longer shown with the same luster as they had when they were sparking. They looked dull and lifeless, like she had died on the inside. Sighing wistfully he tried to get back to his work but there was a soft rapping on his door.

"Enter," he grumbled deeply not turning from his books.

Her soft footfalls approached his hunched over figure before she quietly spoke. "Lucius"

His eyebrows perked up at the sound of her voice. Leaning back in his chair he began to speak whilst turning

"Narcissa, my love, what brings you to my-" he was facing her now and in her arms was a tiny bundle wrapped in satin green sheets encrusted with the Malfoy emblem.

His eyes were alit wit surprise and his lips parted but lacked words to say. He stood slowly and strode towards Narcissa arms outstretched. She carefully slipped the babe into Lucius's waiting arms. Uncovering the baby's tiny face his eyes shown with unexpected delight as he noted the baby features that mirrored his and Narcissa's. The striking blond hair was dead give away that he was a Malfoy. But that's not what shocked him the most. As the baby stirred he blinked his tiny eyes and looked up at his holder. That's when Lucius nearly dropped him. He looked up at Narcissa who was watching this scene with wistful eyes.

"How-" he started shocked and extremely happy at the same time, "how is this possible Narcissa? I saw him that day- a week ago dead in the healers arms. His eyes- those eyes…. They were- He was-." Lucius couldn't finish his sentence he just beamed and lifted the baby above his head and laughed.

Narcissa just watched quietly not knowing how to tell Lucius what she knew. But soon Lucius looked toward her standing docile in the corner of the room. Pleasure still shinning from his orbs he cradled the babe asking her softly what was wrong.

Narcissa wrung her hands and looked up at him with wet eyes she whispered, "He's not who you think he is." Lucius stopped rocking the babe and looked down at him. But he was identical to– to,

"What-" he began to question but was cut off by a steadfast Narcissa. "I saw him in my dreams. And after Voldemort's attack on muggle London, I found him amongst the rubble. He looked just like us Lucius! I was convinced that this was a gift from Merlin that he had given us a son. So I went to a clairvoyant to see if Dra- the baby was really our child. The seer told me that the boy was indeed ours to raise- A true gift from Merlin. It's just-" She stopped and dropped her gaze to the ground.

Lucius looked at her grimly "What Narcissa?" his lips were pressed into a thin line and his voice was cold.

Narcissa spun around and began pacing and rambling "I mean it wouldn't make a difference Lucius. He would have magical ability the seer assured me of that. Power beyond anything we could imagine- the boys been touched by Merlin! He's going to be great! It doesn't matter that he's- he's a- a."

Using his free hand Lucius harshly grabbed Narcissa's arm and spun her to face him. She gasped quietly as she looked fearfully into Lucius's frigid grey eyes. "He's a what, Cissa?

She looked intently at him and whispered almost silently, "A muggle-born Lucius"

Lucius blinked.

Once.

Twice.

And then dropped the child in his arms.

Narcissa dove to catch the falling boy earning herself a bruise or two. She looked up at Lucius angrily, but he was furious. He gritted his teeth and spat forcefully at the ground beside them. "How dare you bring this piece of- of filth this household! And acting as are son no less! Are you bloody insane! How can you even suggest I raise a Mudblood as a son!? My son! Have you sunken that low! You cannot bare a child so you pick up the first child you see on the streets and perform a bloody glamour on it! You make up a fucking story about Merlin and dreams! You- you!" he whipped out his wand and pointed it at the boy "FINITE INCANTATEM" he roared. A blast of white light shot at the babe's small figure but did nothing "This boy is no son of mine Narcissa! Lift the glamour! Show me who he really is!"

She only held the boy closed and shook her head at him. "This is how he looks Lucius! I didn't alter him in the least! And I did not lie! I know that he is solid but he was given to us to raise! Can't you see Lucius! Merlin has plans for this boy. He is to be raised as a Malfoy. Mudblood or not he must be our son."

"NO Narcissa!" he roared, all poise gone, "I wont! I cannot raise that- that," The baby was wriggling in Narcissa's arms. She tried calming him but he refused. Turning about he began looking strait into Lucius's eyes. Narcissa noticed that his features softened when he saw the boy. He obviously wanted a son dearly. A pang of guilt hit her when she realized that she couldn't give him one. But at least this little boy- he could replace- no, he could be Draco.

"Lucius" she began "I know that this is hard for you but this boy is a gift. Merlin knows that we have been trying- he doesn't want to see us suffer anymore. I don't want to see you suffer anymore. I mean just look at him,"

He looked into the child's large shining eyes and sighed, covered his face and turning away from them.

"Lucius, he's meant to be ours."

He was staring out the scenic view window again and his thoughts prior to Narcissa intrusion returned to him. What if he was still the same by winter, with no heir and no son?

He looked at Narcissa then the child. She wasn't going to give him up. She already saw him as her own. He almost did as well. The similarity between him and his dead son were uncanny.

He looked unwillingly at the child again. And though it was against everything he believed in he whispered a grim, near silent "Okay"

Narcissa eyes lit up, as she softly smiled at him. Striding up to him she pecked him lightly on his forehead. "Thank you Lucius" she whispered. He turned away from her and stared out the window again. "Don't thank me yet Narcissa" he began "I will raise him the best I can, but let me assure you," he glanced at her coolly,

"He will never truly be a Malfoy"

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

_A/N_: pretty good? I hope so! It took me like 3 weeks to come up with a plot and everything in my head… and this is just the prologue! Uhggg- sorry this took forever to get posted! I was trying to make it pretty darn perfect and well- I tried. PLEASEEE review! I worked my butt off making this and I could use the feed back!  
Love you guys  
**!L!**


	2. Chapter 1 The room behind the black door

_**A/n: PLEAS PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_

CHAPTER ONE: BOOK ONE

**the room behind the black door**

By: LadySlythindor

Draco Lucius Malfoy was bored. Not just bored but exceptionally bored. He drummed his long slender fingers on the coffee table next to him and stared listlessly at the scene in front of him.

He was seated in a small dimly lit room in the west side of the manor. He hated the west side of the manor and for a very good reason. The entire west side of the manor was decorated in the same dreadful fashion. Long forest green drapes hung from every window. They were so saturated in dust that once, as a child, he ran into one and his favorite robes got covered in three hundred years worth of grime. Draco frowned at the distasteful memory. 'The dust was bloody cursed! Itched like hell. Mother had to burn those robes. And soak me in a vat of anti-itch for three hours.' He tried to burn the dratted curtains the next day but the damned things grabbed him up and ensnared him in their dust filled clutches till Narcissa found him hours later. He lost another pair of robes and spent the next day neck deep in itching potions.

Draco drummed his fingers louder as his irritation grew. His mother looked pointedly at him but said nothing, returning to the situation at hand. It was something ridiculous. The Parkinson's wanted to combine assets and build some sort of massive summer home for both their families. Something about a lake and enchanted fishing. Draco mentally scoffed. He and his father both abhorred any sort of water activity. The last time mother made them go to the beach it ended with loads of dead fish and hundreds of obliviated muggles. Malfoy's and marine animals don't mix, ever.

Mrs. Parkinson gave him a sideways glance and smiled seductively at him. Draco blanched before twisting his face into a very uncomfortable smile. Batting her long thick cat like lashes she turned back to the conversation but not before sending a wink in his direction. Tremors of disgust ran down his spine. Really, there's no mystery where Pansy got it from.

He glanced at his mother pleadingly, his look of pain, boredom and revulsion shown in his features before getting masked once again by his stoic demeanor. His mother smirked at him from behind her Victorian tea cup. Her blue eyes sparked with mirth as she watched this exchange. How she loved to watch him squirm. After all the meetings with the Parkinson's she would get quite a laugh out of Draco's unease. And then they would both chortle at how completely oblivious Mr. Parkinson was of his tart of a wife. The old prat's nose was usually too deep in everyone else's business to notice his own old whoring wife. 

But as funny as Mrs. Parkinson's antics were in hindsight, presently being on the receiving end was much more frightening than it was comical.

He sighed and stopped his incessant finger drumming. Rising stiffly from his seat he turned to face both his parents and the two guests. "Though it pains me terribly," he began, "I must admit humble defeat to the night, for its seductive ways are calling me ceaselessly to my bed and dreams. So loving parents, esteemed guests, I must bid you adieu. The night is a mighty temptress indeed." Polite chuckles echoed around the room as Draco when over to kiss his mother goodnight.

"Keep a close eye on the Mrs. Mum," he muttered softly in her ear then pecking her cheek, "I fear she may sneak into my quarters this evening with ungodly intentions."  
Smirking Narcissa replied, "I'll be sure to check for monsters **and** tuck you in with a few protective spells later on tonight. Goodnight love".  
He smiled softly at her before turning to his father and meeting his steely eyes. He nodded calmly at him and he nodded back. Bidding the Parkinson's goodnight he shut the parlor door behind him. Releasing a breath he had been unconsciously holding, he loosened his silk green tie and strode weightlessly towards his room.

Draco stared angrily at his blank ceiling before rolling over on his side, for the millionth time. He sighed heavily and squeezed his tired lids shut, willing sleep to finally grace him with its presence. But alas it was no use. Insomnia had stolen another precious night from Draco's stores.

Glancing raggedly at his clock he noted the time. It was just after midnight. Smiling softly he lifted himself from his devil's snare of sheets and strode towards his closet grabbing himself a robe. Creeping quietly out the door and slinking past his parent's room he crept silently down the marble staircase.  
Candles sprung to life as he pushed open the heavy wooden doors that lead to the kitchen. Immediately his eyes lit up as he beheld the sight before him.

A myriad of chocolates and sweets lay strewn about the kitchen. Massive cakes and pies sat on counter tops below the hundreds of cupcakes with green frosting that hovered above them. An obviously overworked house elf lay in the corner of the kitchen sleeping lightly, but as soon as he saw Draco he disapperated. Assuming that the house elf was about to warn the others of his being in the kitchens, he grabbed two cup cakes and bolted.

As he retreated he heard the numerous house elves apperating into the kitchens to scold him and their relieved sighs when they realized that nothing substantial was missing from their day's work.

Draco laughed to himself as he munched on his green cupcake, remembering his last birthday, where he ate all the sweets the night before. He got himself a right horrible stomach ache but it was worth it to watch the house elves scurry to make four hundred cupcakes and eight cakes in three hours. Even with magic that is bloody hard.

As Draco wandered aimlessly through the halls of the manor, finishing off his cupcakes, he noticed something peculiar.

He was walking up the last stair case on the south side of the manor toward the observatory, when he noticed a door that wasn't usually there. He knew that some doors in the Malfoy manor were only visible on certain days of the week, and during specific phases of the moon, but he had seen inside most of them. This door though, was new.

As he strode towards it he noted the well crafted silver handle and the fact that the door was black. Unable to resist the aching temptation that coursed within him he grabbed the handle and turned. To his surprise no candles lit themselves at his entering. Fishing in his robes for his wand, he found it and muttered a quick '_lux',_ dimly lighting the entire room.  
The room was small and sparsely furnished. There was only one chair at a small vanity at the end of the room. Draco strode up to the chair and eyed it cautiously before sitting down. But as soon as he was seated comfortably in the chair there was a familiar tugging from behind his bellybutton. The chair was a portkey!

He clung tightly to his seat until it came to and abrupt stop, flinging him from its wooden clutches. Landing face-first on a cold stone floor Draco silently cursed as he began to pick himself up from the ground. He noticed nothing of significance around him and was about to reseat himself in the portkey chair when he noticed a dim light glowing from the birdbath like structure in the corner of the cold room. Gripping his wand tightly in his pale hand, he strode evenly toward the bath and cautiously looked in on its contents.

He sighed in relief as he saw that the basin only contained silver strands in a clear liquid. A pensive. And an old one at that. He could see that the strands were near breaking and the light it emitted was so dim it was almost unnoticeable. The familiar feeling of temptation rose up his spine again. He knew this was wrong.

Pensives were private things, meant only to be views by its owner. Besides he didn't even know what this was a memory of. The ruddy thing was hidden away in some stone room only reachable by portkey. It was obviously something big. And secret. Maybe even dangerous.

Draco eyed the pensive closer. "_No," _he told himself, shaking his head; "_I could get in loads of trouble for this_". His mother had always preached to him about privacy. "If you respect the privacy of others," she used to tell him, "then they will respect yours in return." Draco tried to walk away, he really did, but the ache of curiosity was too strong. Before he could talk himself out of it he braced himself and entered the pensive head first.

And how he regretted it terribly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A crash had stirred the female Malfoy from her blessed slumber. Narcissa glanced at her magical clock. It read, 'Too early to be out and about. Back to bed with you!' Quietly lifting the sheets (as not to wake Lucius) and slipping out the door, she headed for the kitchens.

The kitchen was in total disarray. House elves filled the small space from corner to corner. They were all shouting at each other and hiding away the many sweets they had prepared. A small house elf by the name of Pippin was the first to notice her. His already huge eyes bulged as he turned towards the ruckus and yelled,  
"The Misses!" Gaining the attention of all the house elves they dropped whatever dish they were holding as they turn to her in attention. 

Narcissa looked upon them all with calm amused eyes. "What," she began with a slight chuckle "is this all about?" she asked pointing to one house elf who was still trying to stuff a cake into a cupboard. Another house elf grabbed that one and flipped him to face her, smacking him in the head. The small house elf squirmed with embarrassment and hung his large head.

"We is most sorry, Misses, for waking you from your rests" said the head house elf bowing deeply. Narcissa just shook her head and replied, "It is fine Liddi. Only," she paused "I can't help but wonder what the cause of such a commotion is at this hour of the night." 

The huge group of house elves all glanced sheepishly at each other before redirecting there eyes to the ground. Liddi looked carefully back up at Narcissa before uttering quietly, "It was young master Draco, Misses. He was in the kitchens not so long ago."  
Narcissa sighed placing a hand on her cheek "Oh please don't tell me-."

"No! NO Misses!" Liddi interrupted, "We is smarter this time! Fiddly watched sweets. Fiddly warned us at the young master's arrival. He only took two cup cakes Misses! We swears!" Liddi exclaimed jumping to her feet. Fiddly stood in the corner nodding adamantly. 

"Alright, alright Liddi I understand" said Narcissa trying to calm the house elf.

"We is trying only to hide sweets from young master to be safes." The large group of house elves all nodded their enormous heads simultaneously.

Narcissa smiled gently at the group of frightened elves, trying to ease their distress. "You all are doing a very good job at preventing a repeat of last years- incident-. I am very pleased" she said reassuringly "I think I'll go check up on Draco and try to discourage his from eating any more of his sweets- at least until later in the day."  
Bowing, the house elves continued their efforts in hiding the food.

"Oh and Liddi," Narcisssa added before she exited the room, "Next time you decide to tear apart the kitchen at one in the morning,_ please _try to remember to cast a silencing charm." With a swift nod from Liddi, Narcissa swept from the kitchens up to her sons quarters.

Climbing the white marble staircase she reached the top and turned the first door handle on the left. To her surprise the massive canopy bed that lay in the center was empty. With a quick glance around the room she quickly left it. She began searching for Draco in his favorite places. 

On the north side of the manor in the giant room filled head to toe with enchanted bouncing pillows, in the east wing in both the glass room and fantasy inducing room. She even checked the west wing drapes, asking all the portraits if Draco had gotten himself trapped in them again. When they all replied negative at any sign of Draco, Narcissa began to worry. 

"Dear Salazar," she thought, "Where could that boy be?" Narcissa pondered a moment before it hit her. There was still one place she hadn't looked.

The observatory was in the highest tower of the south wing of the Malfoy manor. It was vaulted into the sky upon your entering, with multiple automatic levitation charms and gave the clearest view of the night sky in all of England. Draco, being who he is, would sometimes skive off during the nights, up the winding staircases to the observatory to stare at his own constellation, Draco the dragon.

Narcissa's robe trailed behind her as she climbed the south wings green granite stairway. Her eyes flicked about, searching for any sign of movement. There was none.

As she reached the top of the staircase something caught her eye. A black door with a silver handle shone in the moonlight as Narcissa's eyes widened in horror.  
"No…" she whispered. Quickly hitching up her nightgown she ran down the stairs. She knew where Draco had gone and she prayed she wasn't too late.

Lucius was a deep sleeper, but one can only bear so much noise. The banging from the kitchens plus the sound of rushing footsteps and creaking doors was enough to fully wake him _and_ the dead.

"Aren't I lucky," he mumbled, "I live with a bunch of ruddy night owls." Grumbling he gracelessly rolled himself out of bed.

Shrugging on his silk robe he wandered sleepily into the halls to find out what all the noise was about. But as soon as he started down the stairs he saw a flash of blond sweep by the bottom of the landing. He recognized the speeding figure as a frantic Narcissa. Curious, Lucius quickly followed after her.

"Well," he thought, "Let's see what all the commotions about. And it better be damned good, waking me at this god forsaken hour." He frowned and sped after the bolting woman.

Narcissa was out of breath when she reached the dungeons and began searching for a specific door. She was so intent on finding the door, in fact that when Lucius uttered her name behind her, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Oh! God's don't- Dear god! Lucius!" she panted becoming exasperated. She continued searching for the door and Lucius followed dumbly behind her.  
"Narcissa" he began, "What is this all abou-." Narcissa spun to face him, cutting him off and looking him anxiously in the eyes.  
"Draco" she whispered, "He's found the door."

Lucius breath hitched at this as he stared unbelievingly back down at Narcissa

"How is that poss-?" 

"It's his birthday."

"But," he was cut off yet again.

Narcissa had found the door and creaked it open. An eerie light emitted from the room. She stared at him ghostly. 

"His 17th birthday". And with that she swept into the room leaving Lucius to follow.

Draco pulled his head out of the pensive swiftly, falling heavily on the stone floor below him. But he quickly stumbled to his feet and began pacing erratically, fidgeting a lot before hugging himself for comfort. His face was dead pale with wide traumatized eyes. His hands shook as he continued to pace franticly. He didn't want to know this. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true.

"No, that couldn't be me." He mumbled, "I'm a Malfoy not a- "he stopped pacing and balled his fists at his sides.

"It's not true!" he screamed aloud finally allowing himself to break down in tears. It was everything he was raised to hate. HE was everything he was raised to hate. He crumpled to the ground as his body wracked with sobs. Draco dragged his convulsing form back to the chair and was immediately transported back to the room behind the black door.

In it were the two people he couldn't bear to see

**16****years****prior**

**  
** "Lucius," Began Narcissa, 'Are you sure this is he only way?"  
The couple was clad in simple robes and dark hoods that obscured their features. They stood outside a small cabin on the outskirts of an enchanted forest. The trees swayed drunkenly in the wind humming a wistful lullaby while the moon shone vibrantly down on the small family. Narcissa cradled a sleeping Draco in her thin arms, as she stared terrified at the house in front of her. Lucius sighed as he looked tiredly down at his family. "Narcissa we have to keep him safe. No one else can find out he's- what he is. Especially now, with my- the- business I'm in." He paused and looked encouragingly at his wife, "This is for his safety and for the safety of the Malfoy name. He must be raised in every way as a Malfoy. He must be taught to act, talk, dress, behave, and discriminate like one without any hesitation on our part. It's for the best."

She nodded before Lucius knocked three times on the rotting door he faced. The door creaked eerily open as an elderly voice croaked a near silent "Enter".  
The Malfoy's strode into the tiny shack with as much poise as they could manage and looked down at the old woman in front of the fire. When she turned to face them, Narcissa struggled hold back a look of horror. The woman had shaggy black hair that hung dry and frizzy down her back. Her ancient face was filled with crags and jutted out at odd angles. Fuzzy eyebrows overtook her tiny squinted eyes as she stared blindly at her husband.

"Ah Lucius," she sighed excitedly, "to what to I owe this pleasure"

Lucius ignored her question and nodded stiffly "Agatha, this is my wife, Narcissa and my son, Draco"  
"The Muggle boy?" She croaked questioningly rising from her wooden stool, and striding hurriedly towards Narcissa. She attempted to shield Draco and move away but Lucius caught her arm. Lucius placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and spared her a look.  
"Yes," Lucius said evenly, "my son."  
Agatha grinned toothlessly down at the sleeping baby cooing softly.

"I dare say," started Agatha turning away from the infant "Merlin out did himself on this little one. Looks just like you two, one would never guess-." she stopped suddenly but then turned grimly towards Lucius "But You-Know-Who wouldn't have to guess would he?" She grinned wickedly "Could spot a mudblood miles away- that one"  
Narcissa looked up at the old hag and finally spoke up. "That's what we came here for! We need-!"  
"I KNOW WHAT YOU CAME HERE FOR, WENCH!" yelled Agatha in a voice that was not her own. Narcissa shrunk back, terrified and clutching Draco. Lucius merely blinked.

"Now Aggie," he scolded, "that's my wife you're insulting."  
Her features suddenly looked remorseful a she turned her head towards him.  
"My apologies Lucius don't know what came over me"

Lucius nodded  
"You need a blood concealment potion, is that it? Well that's no problem! Anything for my little Lucy!"  
Lucius cringed at the pet name, before putting on a stressed smile and glancing back at his wife. Narcissa was still too terrified to smile.  
Agatha was flipping through a large tome, licking her scrawny fingers as she turned each page. "Ah, here it is," she exhaled heartily.   
For a couple of minutes she went around combining substances of all sorts; muttering charms as she spun her wooden ladle in the massive cauldron. Then she grabbed her wand and pulled a strain of thought from the pensive beside her and brought it to her head. She sighed and got to work. Blood concealment is ancient and powerful magic. Originally used by wizards to hide themselves from witch hunters that actually knew what they were doing. The potion used the blood of muggles to hide the magic that ran through the veins of every wizard. But later on when the witch hunts ended the potions were modified and used for more practical purposes, like gaining the powers of other wizards by killing and stealing their blood. It quickly became a problem and the potions quickly became illegal and the ingredients for the potion were lost. Now all that remained were rumors of blood concealment potions. The only known way to get a concealment potion was through the memories of those who already know it.

For about an hour Agatha worked steadily on the potion before looking gravely at Lucius.  
"I assume that you have the blood?" she questioned. Lucius reached inside his robes and brought out three vials of blood each label with its owner's name. Agatha poured each vial into the concoction and a heavy smoke rose into the air. Draco began to cough and cry and Narcissa shushed him softly. When it cleared the old sorceress stood there with a purple vial in her hand. She handed it shakily to Narcissa.

"You must give it to him." She stated wearily. "He needs a mother's protection- at least until he is no longer a child"  
Narcissa took the vial but squinted curiously at the woman. "And when would that be?" she asked sensing the tacit message she was giving. 

"When he's of age, o' course!" Agatha snapped, "Now give the boy the potion, before he falls back asleep." Narcissa glared at her shortly before looking down at the bundle in her arms. She stared up at Lucius with unsure eyes. "Lucius are you sure this won't change him? Affect him? Make him any different?"  
Lucius could only sigh "If it does, I'm sure we will hardly notice"

She glanced at Draco's shinning silver eyes one more time before slowly pouring the vial down his throat. He gurgled it a bit before swallowing it and falling asleep once again. Narcissa's sigh of relief was hitched when a golden light emitted from every pore on Draco's being. To awed to speak she just stared dumbly at the child lying dormant in her arms. Slowly the glow dulled to a light shimmer and Lucius pulled her towards the empty cauldron.

"Quickly Narcissa, while he still glows eject every memory of him that has to do with finding him , discovering what he is and what we did today- everything in this cauldron- now!" She silently obeyed and quickly drained her mind of all the memories. This was another safety precaution. Against Legilimency.

"The memories will be stored in the dungeons, in the safe room. Only Malfoy's of age can enter it. You can also reach it by portkey, but that's in some room near the observatory. It rarely shows up." informed Lucius as he shrunk and stashed the cauldron in his robe pocket. Narcissa just nodded. She was deep in thought  
'So this is it.'

Lucius thanked Agatha for her work with a massive bag of Galleons, sickles and knuts.

'He's really mine now'  
Lucius grabbed his hood and pulled it over his head, masking his face.

'He's a Malfoy'

Lucius swung open the doors loose hinges

'He's Draco'

As the Malfoy's walked solemnly away from the decrepit old cabin Lucius muttered to himself  
"I cannot believe she was my nanny"

Draco rose from the chair and faced his parents. They wore looks of worry, like he would explode at any moment. A long paused passed between them all before Draco let out a tiered sigh. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. His eyes watered and he swiped the tears away.

Narcissa gazed heart wrenchingly at his tear-filled enlightened eyes and nearly began weeping herself. She knew she was two late

She ran to him enveloping him in a sobbing hug while trying to explain.

"Oh, Draco! You _never_ should have seen-!"  
Draco wrenched himself from her grasp his pain filled orbs only glanced at her with hurt. He downcast his eyes. He couldn't even look at her. "How could you lie to me," he croaked out "how could you not tell me that I 'm-" _filth_.

Narcissa continued sobbing, staring regretfully down at her son, still unable to meet her gaze.

Lucius stared down at this scene, fist clinching his wand. He couldn't know. It would ruin everything.  
Narcissa noticed Lucius's raised wand and panicked. "Lucius. Lucius! What are you doing?!" she exclaimed.  
"Can't you tell? He was never meant to know Narcissa! He'll never- the Malfoy legacy! It's not safe- He's not safe! He can't know! This changes everything! Don't you see! He has to forget!" he yelled fanatically. Draco's eyes widened and he began to back towards the chair.

With that he pointed his wand strait at Draco and shouted a booming _obliviate!  
_

"NO! LUCIUS" Narcissa yelled pulled herself and Draco to the floor. The spell missed them but hit the vanity, bouncing off its mirror back at Lucius. His eyes widened and he gasped as the spell hit him. He came tumbling to the ground.  
"FATHER!" Draco yelled agonizingly as he crawled towards him. Narcissa came quickly after.

"Oh dear God, dear god! Lucius! Oh, PLEASE!" Narcissa yelled with tears meandering over her features. Draco sat next to Lucius quietly sobbing rocking back and forth tuning out his mothers constant attempts at resuscitating his father. His sobs turned to silent tears as his mother called Pippin, beckoning him to call St. Mungo's. He looked aloft at the clock on the wall it had just struck four.  
And then it dawned on him. He just had to smile at the cruel irony.

"Happy birthday to me"

**end of one**

_A/N: nice and long…. sorry it took me forever to update! I know it got a little angsty at the end but it'll lighten up! I promise! This chapter took ages to write! I hope that you like it! Now a look at the next chap:_

Sneak Peek  
Draco sat motionlessly in a waiting chair at St. Mungo's. His lightless eyes stared dully at the mediwitches about him. They were all running to and fro, from patient to patient, like worker bees on a hot summer day.  
His mother had told him everything. She said she shouldn't have kept it from him in the first place. That she knew he would've eventually found out. He couldn't help being furious with his mother. She wasn't even his mother.

_Tantalizing isn't it? Ha-ha  
Okay I should be updating soon! Have pity if I don't I'm probably studying for finals!  
Reviews love so please gimmi sum! Thanks everyone!_

.:L:.


End file.
